Oh my companion, may the day never set
by Chia-writes
Summary: Alex comes home to find Maggie on her couch working over a case file, with the soft sound of her music coming from her laptop. Maggie expresses her feelings through music.
1. Chapter 1

We're gonna ignore the fact that this song wasn't out when Maggie went to college.

This is entirely self-indulgent tbh so I really hope you enjoy it even a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Making her way out of the DEO, Alex longed to get home to the beautiful girl she knew awaited her there. Maggie had finished work a few hours before Alex and had texted her to let her know she would be going to Alex's apartment to finish up some work, knowing that Alex would be too exhausted to come to hers.

They were at that place in their relationship now where- life permitting- they tried to see each other every day. Alex would sometimes go to Maggie's apartment but more often Maggie would come to Alex's and whether or not they stayed the night they felt it necessary to get at least a glimpse of the other, even if for just a little while.

Turning the key in the lock to let herself in, Alex's heart fluttered gently at the sight she got to come home to now. Maggie was sitting on the couch dressed in comfortable t-shirt and shorts, her hair up in a loose bun, leaning concentrated over one of her case files. There was a bowl of mostly eaten grapes beside her, and the soft sounds of her music coming through the speakers of her laptop on the table. The apartment looked cleaner than they had left it in the morning, the odd bits of clothes put away and their dishes from breakfast washed up.

Maggie's furrowed eyebrows relaxed replaced by a warm smile as she looked up at Alex.

"Hey," she breathed out softly.

"Hi," Alex replied just as soft, hanging up her jacket before walking up to Maggie to give her a gentle kiss. "What are you working on? Need any help?"

"No, it's just an old case file I was looking over," Maggie said dismissively wanting to get Alex's mind off work. She leaned back into the couch looking up at Alex. "You hungry? I made us dinner, it's in the oven."

Alex smiled, heart warming at the domesticity of it, at the fact that Maggie was comfortable enough in her space to cook there without her. They often just ordered in when they both had to work late but on the days Maggie had off or got off work early she would prefer to cook something at home. And Alex loved it. She had never been much of a cook herself but helping Maggie out whenever she cooked was fun. There was something about a homemade meal that made their evenings that much more special and, on the rare occasion she had the time, she tried to cook for Maggie too. But Maggie was most certainly the better cook.

"Thank you," she leaned down to press another kiss to Maggie's lips before making her way to the bathroom. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower first, then we can eat."

When she came out of the shower twenty minutes later, Maggie was still looking over her file with the sounds of the soft music still coming from the laptop.

Maggie looked up to see Alex coming out of the bathroom, her body warming at the sight of Alex in cute pyjamas with her hair towel-dried. She was so effortlessly beautiful. Maggie still had to pinch herself sometimes that this was real. They were taking things slow but Maggie already felt deeper in this with Alex than she had ever felt with anyone before her, and it had only been four months. The feeling was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. She often had to force herself to calm her rampant emotions considering she was meant to be the collected one. But she knew Alex could see through her sometimes. She had never allowed herself to be so transparent with anyone in the past. And that terrified and exhilarated her all at once too.

Feeling relaxed from the hot shower, Alex moved to sit beside Maggie on the couch, legs tucked beneath herself, her arms coming around the back of Maggie's head.

"Ready to eat?" asked Maggie, leaning her head back to rest against Alex's arm, enjoying the soft scent of Alex's lavender body wash.

Alex sighed, content, lazily caressing the wisps of hair that had come out of Maggie's bun at her neck. "In a little bit." She was happy to just sit for a while watching Maggie work. Her gaze roamed Maggie's exposed jawline and delicate neck and her insides warmed at her ability to do so now- that she was allowed to look.

Maggie went back to reading her file but she could feel Alex's eyes on her and she couldn't ignore the effect it had on her. She turned her head slightly to glance at Alex.

"You know, it's kinda difficult for me to concentrate with you staring at me like a creeper."

Alex ducked her head, letting out an embarrassed laugh. "Sorry," was her immediate fumbling response- she was still learning to roll with Maggie's teasing at times. But seeing the faint blush on Maggie's cheeks she looked back at her and playfully added "It's kinda difficult for me not to stare when you look this beautiful."

In the laziness of the moment and feeling slightly shy at the words, Maggie couldn't even come up with a good comeback.

"When did you go from being a flustered baby gay to such a smooth talker?" she laughed behind a soft blush turning her head back to her papers, drawing a proud grin from Alex.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before the soft sounds of the jazz faded away, a more twinkling melody making its way through the speakers.

Alex hummed in pleasure at the melodic sounds of the tune. "That's beautiful, what is it?"

Maggie smiled, looking over to Alex whose eyes were closed, pleased that Alex was enjoying her music selection.

"It's an Indian song" Maggie replied pausing to look at Alex before continuing at the intrigued look in Alex's eyes.

"The girl I roomed with in college was Indian, she used to listen to her music out loud sometimes and I got into it cos it was just so beautiful… she used to translate the songs for me too…" she smiled wistfully, "…pure poetry,"

Alex eyes softened at Maggie's words, "You liked her," Alex nudged softly, interested.

Maggie laughed gently. "Lakshmi? No- I mean she was gorgeous but completely straight. I still keep in touch with her though…she sends me music from time to time."

Alex's mouth screwed up teasingly "So… you didn't initiate her gay awakening then", drawing a chuckle from Maggie. Her heart softened at the thought of a young Maggie Sawyer. "I bet you got all the girls in college," Alex continued, thrilled at the fact that she could make Maggie blush so much.

Maggie recovered, taking Alex's hand and kissing it, allowing herself in the moment to speak a truth. "I've got the only girl I need with me here right now." And Alex swooned at her words. At Maggie forgoing the teasing to simply say what was in her heart. She loved when Maggie did that. She was obviously feeling as sweet as Alex felt right now.

"What does this song mean?" Alex asked after a moment of gazing at Maggie, fascinated by the melodious words of the song.

Maggie smiled at the question. "The title means 'oh my companion'," she explained softly, causing Alex's eyes to crinkle beautifully.

"And the rest of it?" she pressed gently, gazing into Maggie's eyes.

Maggie opened her mouth to speak before closing it softly, shy. "I'll… send you the lyrics," she said, looking down, suddenly too vulnerable to say them with Alex looking at her the way she was, knowing the intensity of the lyrics. The song had always left a pang of pain in her chest but it was as if she was listening to it anew ever since Alex came into her life. An entirely new feeling settled inside her upon hearing it now.

Alex looked up at Maggie tenderly, fascinated by the soft blush blooming on Maggie's cheeks. To say she was intrigued was an understatement, but she trusted Maggie would tell her when she felt more comfortable.

"Okay," she whispered softly, bringing her head to lean against Maggie's shoulder, kissing her jaw once. She was content to just sit there listening to the soothing melody of the song and wonder at the meaning of the words that Maggie was too shy to tell her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at work she got a text from Maggie as promised. It was an audio of the song from the night before. Alex pressed to play the song, the soft melody delighting her ears again. A few seconds later her phone buzzed with another message from Maggie.

 _'Oh my companion,_

 _May the day never set._

 _Come, let's stop the day,_

 _Let's run behind the sun,_

 _Lest the shade touch us,_

 _Oh my companion…_

Before Alex even had a chance to contemplate the words another message came through.

 _To your strong body, I'll sew myself_

 _such that when you turn sides, I'll get bruised…._

 _Oh I shall take you with me,_

 _this union of ours_

 _body and soul, together,_

 _I shall take you with me,_

 _Oh my beloved._

Alex's heart thrummed wildly inside her chest at the lyrics, the butterflies in her stomach swarming every which way, down to her toes as she read the words over and over.

Maggie had been too shy to say this to her and her heart melted at her girlfriend's vulnerability. She wanted to exclaim her love for her there and then. But she knew it was too soon for Maggie. Maggie had asked to take things slow and that's what she was going to do. It warmed her insides how careful Maggie was being with them. She knew what they felt for each other wasn't something either of them had felt before, Maggie had told her as much. But Maggie had reservations; Alex knew she was scared of this being Alex's first relationship, of going too fast and breaking both their hearts. And Alex wanted to assuage those fears. So she forced herself to wait a little longer.

She thought for a moment, mind buzzing, before typing out a reply- a different truth to the one bursting from her soul.

 _Maggie…_

 _I can't wait to see you tonight_

Maggie's reply was teasing and Alex knew she was trying to mask her vulnerability:

 _Yeah?...Why's that?_

 _Because I'm going to kiss you breathless…_

Alex typed out, dizzy with love.

Maggie's reply came after a beat:

 _Is that a promise Danvers…_

Alex laughed giddy at their words, at their dancing around the actual words they knew they both felt. She couldn't wait to say the words to Maggie. She knew she would just need to be patient for a little while longer.

She put her phone away, needing to get back to work. She walked backed into the DEO, humming the soft melody of the song, head and heart in the clouds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyway when are these losers gonna say I love you? But I'm kinda loving the build-up.

I have a friend who always shows me her music and translates it for me, that's where I got this idea from!

The song is 'O Saathi re' from the movie Omkara… it's one of the most beautiful songs in the world and so subtly romantic, you guys should listen to it: watch?v=TG_LEmsdZao

I only translated the parts of the songs that I thought Maggie would send to Alex, if you want the rest just let me know!

I've got an idea for another chapter, if you guys like this I'll give it a go.

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Tell me, what do you say?

A few weeks later Maggie decided to invite everyone round to her apartment for the first time for game night.

Maggie loved hanging out with Kara, James and Winn. After everything they had already been through together in such a short time it was coming to the point now where she was starting to consider them her friends instead of Alex's friends. She wanted to continue strengthening that bond. And that meant inviting them around to her apartment.

They all accepted happily. They already adored Maggie; she was brilliant at her job, laid back and fun to hang out with and so wonderful for Alex- not to mention she had saved their asses numerous times at her own risk. They couldn't be more pleased to have another member to add to their group.

Maggie was nervous about it at first but her worries fizzled out as soon as everyone came and fit so comfortably into her space.

She had a day off so, with a little help from Alex, she made dinner for everyone. They were all incredibly impressed by her cooking- Kara especially so, who had almost proposed to Maggie on Alex's behalf after her first bite of Maggie's chocolate fondant.

Instead Kara had cornered Alex shortly after eating with a huge grin and serious "If you don't marry this girl I will,' to which Alex had hip-checked her out the kitchen. But the words had left Alex in a daze of happiness the whole night.

She stayed close to Maggie throughout the night, her heart overflowing at the fact that Maggie was becoming so woven into their lives, how she fit so well not just with her but all those important in her life.

They played a couple of games but mostly just talked and laughed the whole night.

When everyone left, Maggie exhaled a breath of relief, Alex coming behind her to hold her in her arms, thrilled at how the night had gone, knowing Maggie had been nervous despite her cool exterior.

"I think they like you more than me," Alex murmured into Maggie's ear, taking in the lingering scent of her girlfriend's perfume. "I kinda don't blame them… I mean- how could they not?"

Maggie let out a small chuckle. "You're ridiculous" she said, leaning back into Alex's embrace, her feelings for her girlfriend so strong in this moment.

"How are you feeling," Alex asked softly after a moment of just holding her, kissing below her ear soothingly.

Maggie turned in her arms holding her close. "Exhausted but…good," she smiled at Alex's care, letting her dimples show. Alex kissed them softly, before moving to her lips taking them in a long, lazy kiss, tasting the sweetness from dessert, and drawing a low hum from Maggie. She pulled back to gaze at her, the desire evident in her eyes. She could tell Maggie was tired though from the way she was leaning into her.

"You go put your feet up…I'll get us a drink. What would you like?" she asked stroking Maggie's hair behind her ear but Maggie just shook her head pulling Alex back into her.

She had been wanting to kiss Alex all night. Every time Alex's hand had caressed her or Alex had looked at her with that beautiful smile. But, save for a couple of small kisses, she hadn't got the chance. She wasn't going to let the night end without kissing Alex just as she had been yearning to all evening.

"No…" she whispered low into Alex's mouth "…I just want to kiss you."

And Alex gulped, her body warming up at Maggie's directness. She wanted that too. The night had gone perfectly- Maggie had been perfect. She had put so much effort into the evening and Alex felt so much affection for her because of it. She deserved to be kissed with all the love in the world.

She nodded out an "okay," taking her lip again and moving them slowly back to the couch crawling over Maggie. She took control of the warm, languid kisses, revelling in the feeling of Maggie firm beneath her body, in the soft sounds coming from her girlfriend.

She wanted nothing more than just to spend the rest of the evening kissing Maggie if that's what Maggie wanted.

But that wasn't all Maggie wanted. The feeling of relief at how the night had gone coupled with the care and attention from her beautiful girlfriend had left Maggie needing a release.

Gradually the kisses turned more fervent and Maggie was pulling Alex further into her by her hips and shoulders, taking Alex's hand bringing it to her own chest, showing her need. And Alex eagerly responded.

When it got too stifling Alex quickly rid them of their layers, coming back over Maggie. When things got this intense, Alex's kisses always lost any sense of finesse. Maggie was intoxicated by the way Alex kissed her- all-consuming and blazing as if it was the last time she would get to kiss her. It was one of her favourite things about Alex.

Alex kissed all over Maggie's face- her mouth, nose, cheeks, eyes, down to her neck, sucking hard, leaving her mark on her, all the while purposefully riding out Maggie's waves. Maggie's head tilted back for better access and she grabbed Alex's hips to bring them closer into her and her insides coiled tighter and tighter at the overwhelming sensations, at the sounds coming from Alex. Clutching each other desperately close and breathing heavily into each other's necks, Alex climaxed soon after Maggie, both bringing each other down with soft reverent kisses.

In the last vestiges of wake, a different kind of fluttery sensation settled inside Maggie- the realisation that she might just get to do this with Alex forever.

She fell asleep smiling in Alex's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Alex got a message from Maggie. It was another song simply captioned ' _tell me, what do you say?'_ Alex smiled softly in delight at her girlfriend, her badass girlfriend sending her romantic songs in the middle of day when she was supposed to be working. She listened to the soft melody over and over wondering at its meaning again. The song started off quite haunting before moving into a more catchy melody. With each listen Alex's interest piqued.

Maggie had mercy on her a short while later. Alex hastily took her phone from her pocket when she felt the vibration of the buzz indicating a new message.

Alex's heart rate increased when she saw that it was in fact from Maggie. She took a breath and opened the text.

 _'Last night when you appeared on the balcony,_

 _Lovelier than the full moon,_

 _I realized that you had arrived,_

Alex's heart fluttered and a blush bloomed across her cheeks and she had to pause for a moment to steady herself, knowing that this solitary message would have her falling even deeper for Maggie.

 _The rhythm of our heartbeats played_

 _With the tune of each breath,_

 _Sitting in the verandah_

 _decorated by the sun, moon and stars,_

 _Come, let's share our lives_

 _Shall we do it today?_

 _Tell me, what do you say?_

 _A small world of our own_

 _A world that is yours_

 _Whether it be a sweet smile_

 _Or a teardrop bitter_

 _Come let us share our sorrows and joys_

 _Let's talk for a while_

 _Tell me, what do you say?_

 _Let me confide in you a couple of things_

 _Let us fill our pockets with memories_

 _As we have come here after quite some time._

 _In the company of close friends_

 _Softly humming some tune_

 _My days and nights come to pass now_

 _Come, let's share our lives,_

 _Shall we do it today?_

 _Tell me, what do you say?'_

She felt giddy like a teenager; swooning at the wonderful words. The other song had been one Alex had just happened to ask about but this one Maggie had specifically chosen to send to her so the meaning had to be particularly significant.

Alex was still on a high from the wonderful evening they had had the night before. And clearly Maggie was too. Maggie was asking her to share her life with her. They already knew deep down how they both felt but Maggie had never said it so easily before, so sweetly- with the certainty that it would be met in kind. She was always so cautious with her words, choosing to guard her heart with jokes and sarcasm.

But ever since Alex had found out about her past something had changed between them and Maggie was increasingly allowing herself to be vulnerable. Even if it was the through the barrier of their phones, Alex felt it as if Maggie had exclaimed it from the rooftops. Maggie's fears were dissolving and she was comfortable enough to trust Alex by putting herself out there with her words.

Alex's whole insides warmed at the fact, her love bubbling up from the deepest part of her soul to the tip of her tongue- an exhaled 'I love you' escaping her lips at her phone. Alex blushed; embarrassed at herself, glad that no one was around to see her behaving like a love sick fool- but secretly giddy at her involuntary exclamation.

She thought for a long moment how to respond. She really just wished she could be in front of Maggie at that moment, she felt her texts didn't have the same significance that Maggie's did. Still, steadying herself, she typed out her teasing response and hit send.

 _Soooo what I'm getting from this is that…you like me?..._

She laughed bright upon reading Maggie's reply, feeling the depth of the meaning from the single line:

 _You're such a nerd…_

Alex felt tingly all over, like her heart was flying amongst the birds. She couldn't wait to see Maggie and truly show her how she felt.

Considering it for a long moment, she sent a simple heart emoticon back in reply, heart beating rapidly in her chest. They had never done that before but this time she didn't want to stop herself. She didn't expect a reply from Maggie knowing she would probably be internally reeling at the little image for a while.

She was going to tell Maggie she loved her. There was no denying how they felt now and she didn't want to keep it inside any longer- she didn't think she could stop herself from blurting it out as soon as she saw Maggie next even if she tried. And she didn't want to stop herself anymore. That song was all the impetus Alex needed. Maggie had put herself out there trusting Alex would catch her safely.

Alex knew Maggie would catch her just the same.

She was ready to fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really love writing little ways they realise they want to say I love you.

I try to keep to canon y'all but Mon-el who? Jk guys, I just don't think my girl Maggie would invite him into her home.

The song is 'Kya Khayaal hai' by The Dewarists ft Zeb and Haniya, Shantanu, Swanand.….also beautiful…a more sweet and quirky song… the first three lines are in Persian btw :) - I thought it was perfect for Maggie to send to Alex- I was only planning on using the first song but then I remembered this one and really wanted to add it. Have a listen: watch?v=V1YxxI08710

Again, I only translated the parts of the songs that I thought Maggie would send to Alex, if you want the rest just let me know!

Would love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
